


Let Go

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lance and Keith - Freeform, M/M, fight, friends - Freeform, keith and lance, ship if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Lance and Keith have a fight. It was bound to happen.You can see it as friendship or as Klance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaxxm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaxxm/gifts).



Klance

“How in the hell can I trust you to be a leader.” Lance yelled, glaring at Keith who was trying hard to keep it together. “When your half Galra!”

It was in that moment, Lance knew he said too much. He expected that punch. He expected it to hurt. Just what he didn’t expect, was the hurt eyes of the man before him.

Lance pushed himself up off the ground, wiping away the blood that trailed down his nose and lips, smearing it across his face. The taste of copper fresh in his mouth as he watched Keith storm away.

With haste, Lance moved, grabbing Keith by the arm.

“I’m not done talking to you!” Lance pulled hard, causing Keith to swing again, but this time Lance dodged it. He had seen Keith fight a number of times. He memorized his stance, his body movements, his determination. Lance knew he wouldn’t give up unless one of them were knocked the fuck out and Lance was determined not to be the one to fail. 

“Well I am done talking to you Lance.” Keith yelled, only for Lance to grab his punch and throw him over his shoulder. Keith was taken off guard, not expecting his feet to even leave the ground, as Lance slammed his back hard down onto the ground. Keith gritted his teeth, fighting the reaction of being winded and jumping back up. He brought his leg up spinning, only for Lance to block it with his arm. “Now stop this before I make you stop.”

Lance flashed a smile, charging forward and knocking Keith in his lone standing foot, causing the Human-Galra hybrid to roll away to distance himself from Lance. He stood up, setting his stance and seeing how Lance was being defensive while Keith was in attack mode.

“Like to see you try…” Lance stood tall, ready for anything Keith would throw at him. “Like I said before...How can I trust you as a leader? If you can’t trust me to handle that you are a Galra.”

Lance’s cold blue eyes sharpened as Keith charged, hitting that sensitive subject knowing it would trigger him even more. That’s what Lance counted on. Making him mad. It was then Lance regretted it, because he was caught. Caught between the wall and Keith, who had corralled him right where he wanted him.

Keith’s forearm came up, slamming into Lance’s neck and pushing his body towards the wall. The force was a lot stronger than Keith had intended to be, but he was angry. Lance was pushing him. Pressing him for weeks since Shiro went missing. Since Keith decided to try and take on the role of Black Paladin. 

A sickening crack was heard, as Lance’s head slammed hard into the wall, causing him to lose his senses. He tasted another wave of blood, this time knowing he bit it touge. With desperate instinct, Lance reached up, clawing at Keith’s arms, kicking and squirming. He forced himself to breath, but with each heavy breath, Keith pressed harder. Lance knew he couldn’t hold out much longer, his vision was going out on him. The blackness taking over his sight.

Keith kept pressing harder. He could see Lance was losing it. There was no joy in this, nothing playful. This was real. A real fight. Not the verbal headbutting they were used too. In the pit of his heart, fear and sadness was taking over as that thought crossed his mind.  
Lance would hate him for this. He pressed harder, closing his own eyes because he didn’t want to see Lance pass out, he didn’t want to see that hate in his eyes that he glared down at him. That was a mistake.

Lance stopped kicking and he used his legs to press hard on the wall. He pushed hard, slamming Keith back onto the ground, this time with Lance on top. He clenched his fists and started wailing on the man pinned below him. Each blow heavy. Each blow that was sure to leave a mark for weeks to come. A mark that Lance had beat him, even if he didn’t win this fight.

Keith raised his hands up, trying to defend himself, as Lance’s body refused to budge. Keith was able to grab Lance’s wrist, twisting it hard, leaving the man to let out a shocked cry, before finally kicking the man over and pushing him down onto the ground. Keith pulled Lance’s arm back, holding it there while shoving his brow onto the cold, hard ground. Keith was huffing, he could do this for hours, he knew Lance could not.

“Do you give up?” Keith yelled down, pushing harder, pulling at Lance’s arm. One move could make Keith break Lance’s arm, end it right here and now. He watched as Lance turned to look at him, that anger burning deep in his blue eyes.

“Fuck you Keith.” Lance spat, his blood was scattered everywhere. Pooling from the head wound he received when Keith slammed him hard into the wall. Lance closed his eyes, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. He was done and Keith knew it. 

Keith let go of Lance’s arm, throwing it while stepping away from him. He watched as Lance stayed on the ground, gaining his surroundings, pulling his abused arm close. Keith was still winded, still trying to make everything make sense.

“If you don’t like it. You can leave.” Keith made his way over to a wall so he could lean on it. If felt like he needed support, otherwise he would lose it. He would lose it to the taste of blood in his mouth, the pain that rattled in his teeth. Lance had really let into him. “I’m doing what Shiro wanted me to do…”

Lance moved, looking down at his deep red blood at it dripped underneath him. His mind was still foggy. He couldn’t tell if it was from the beating he got from Keith, the blood loss, or both. He cracked a smile, even if it hurt. It was probably both.

With a slow, steady movement, he forced his body to move, standing on shaky legs. He looked over at Keith, who was still angry. Those words he spoke, were not Keith’s, they were someone one else's. Someone who was no longer there. 

Lance let his sore shoulders rise as he took a deep breath. He walked over to Keith, dragging his himself to the wall where Keith was holding himself up on. He saw that look in Keith’s eyes, almost shocked at how stubborn he was, shocked how Lance was able to force that smile, in all its bloody glory.

Lance stumbled, catching himself on the wall. His hand slammed next to Keith’s head, as he glared down at him. Blood was still running down, making that smile look horrifying as he leaned in. He rested his forehead on top of Keith’s, pressing hard as he glared into those lost purple eyes.

“You are no leader Keith. Not now.” Lance let his hard eyes soften. “Because you don’t want to be.”

Keith went tense. Ready to lash out again, but was stopped because those eyes that looked down at him. Those eyes that didn’t judge. Those eyes that knew he needed this. Needed to stop. 

Needed to cry. 

And so he did.

Keith raised his bloodied hands up, grabbing tight onto that damn shirt and dug his nails into it. Lance pulled away, letting Keith’s bloody face fall into his chest. Warm tears merged in with blood and snot. His whole body shaking as he let out a cry. Warm arms wrapped around him and held him tight. The man spoke soft words to him.

“I’m not good for much.” Lance admitted. “But I am up for a good fight and hug afterwards.”

Lance relaxed into that body, getting tired in his confused state. In the back of his mind, he knew he better get some medical attention, just at the moment it wasn’t that important. What was important, was getting Keith to noticed he didn’t have to hold it all in. Didn’t have to take on the responsibility alone.

Keith wasn’t ready to be the Black Paladin. He wasn’t ready to move on after losing Shiro again. He wasn’t ready after finding out he was part Galra. He wasn’t ready.

Lance wasn’t ready either, but his mind was set in that moment. He was ready enough to take on that responsibility for a man he called a friend. 

He was ready to be the Black Paladin. 

*****

“What the fuck happened to you two?” Hunk looked at the two bloody mess of the Red and Blue Paladins as they walked towards the med bay. “Is there are Galra on the ship...I mean there “is” a Galra on the ship, but a “bad” Galra.”

Keith let out a laugh, seeing how Hunk was looking out for him. 

“No Hunk. Lance and I just….” He looked over at Lance, who looked worse then him. “had a long, long talk with our fists.”

Hunk relaxed at that before looking over at Lance, a smirk on his face. Lance rolled his eyes, but regretted it because he could have sworn he saw his brain. 

“I won…” Lance smiled, it was small, but it put Hunk at ease. “But don’t tell anyone else about this….wouldn’t want the Princess, Coran or Pidge to flip.”

Hunk nodded, leaving the two alone to make their own way to the med bay.

“Well, I’m glad you two worked it out. But please, next time….” Hunk crossed his arms, looking pissed. “You two do something this stupid again I will end both of you.”

Both men froze, fear in their eyes as they saw their cool and calm minded friend glare at them with such anger, they had an ESP moment to never fuck with the man.

“Sure thing Hunk.” Keith nodded.

“Gotcha buddy.” Lance cracked.

With an accepted look, Hunk nodded, leaving the room. Both Lance and Keith looked at each other, fear in their voice.

“What the fuck was that?” Keith wanted to know.

“An angry Hunk.” Lance moaned. 

Both men relaxed, before cracking up laughing, even if it hurt. Lance draped his arm over Keith’s shoulder, as the two walked down the hall, where their treatment awaited. The feelings of confusion and hate left behind them, like the wet blood on the floor. 

***

“Lance…”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you…”

“Anytime.”

***  
END  
***


End file.
